


Laszlo & John- All Of Me (Fanvid)

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, I made this when I should've been writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Yeah soooooo....I got a bit distracted while finishing the new chapter of 'Temper' and made this.Chapter 6 is coming very soon though!





	Laszlo & John- All Of Me (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah soooooo....I got a bit distracted while finishing the new chapter of 'Temper' and made this.
> 
> Chapter 6 is coming very soon though!

 

 

 

[John & Laszlo - All Of Me](https://youtu.be/YxQ3c1dEOko)


End file.
